Lilies in the Dark
by Dark Fire Chain 15
Summary: Lily Jacobs is off to Hogwarts and discovering new friends, a new life, and a world her father left behind. A Next Generation story. Non-compatible with DH. R/H L/N eventually H/G T for no particular reason. Please someone read it I promise it doesn't suc
1. My How Things Have Changed

_Hey everyone! Or no one as the cause may be. This is technically not my first story but the first couple suck so please don't go read them! Also no flames if you don't like it you don't have to read! ENJOY!!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction._

Chapter one: My How Things Have Changed

Professor Granger walked down the street. This would be her forth house of the day, a new record. She sighed to herself, people did not understand the about of stamina it took to try to convince muggle parents to send their children off to Hogwarts. It seemed to her that she had had the same conversation at every house, and after a week the task had became tiresome. But who was better for the job than her, after all she had gone through the processes herself.

Besides it was still easier then battling a mountain troll. Hermione smiled nostalgically to herself. My how things had changed since that time: Ron had gone from hating her to marrying her and Harry, well he had just gone. The Last Battle had taken a lot out of him and even with Voldermort dead the outcome did not look good. She and Ron and countless others had all been in bad shape. Though Hermione knew it was Ginny that put him over the edge. Five months she had been declared dead before she had been found, but by that time Harry was nowhere to be found.

Hermione put those thoughts out of her head. The sun was setting up ahead and she wanted to get Miss Lily Jacobs' letter delivered before she called it quits. She turned up a walkway that lead to a very normal house with a very neglected garden. She knocked heartily on the door and it was almost immediately by a young girl who stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, my name is Professor Granger. You must the Lily Jacobs." The girl that stared back at her had wavy ebony hair, pale skin, and sea eyes. She stood with her arms folded around herself and a slightly defiant look.

"Yes ma'am." Lily looked as if she was guarding the door. She obviously had no intention of letting Hermione through. Hermione decided it was up to her to direct this conversation. "Perhaps we should go inside. I have something I wish to discuss with you and your parents."

"My dad's asleep."

"Could you wake him up? This is an important matter and I am on a schedule."

"Do you know my dad?" There was curiosity, not defiance on Lily's face.

"No, not personally, but I would like to met him."

"If you don't know him I don't think I should wake him up."

Hermione sighed she was getting nowhere. She took out Lily's letter from her pocket, "I'm here representing a school that wishes to enroll you for the next seven years," she handed Lily the letter, "It's 

called Hogwarts." She waited while Lily impassively read the letter. When she was done Lily asked, "This list of school supplies, where can I get them?"

"There is a place in the Wizarding world called Diagon Ally. Go to a pub in London named the Leaky Cauldron, you'll have to lead your father in he won't be able to see it, and tell Tom the barman you're a new Hogwarts student, he'll make sure you get in all right." Hermione replied happy to finally be making some headway.

"And Platform nine and three quarters? Where is that?" Lily's face remanded blank relaying neither incredulity nor belief.

"Run right into the wall between nine and ten." Lily stared at her and Hermione realized how crazy all this must sound to her. Before she could go into her well prepared and convincing speech, though, Lily nodded her head and said, "Okay, I'll be there."

Hermione started. "Aren't you a little skeptical? Don't you want me to give you some proof?" Lily shook her head. "No thank you. Even if this is all a joke and none of its real I'll still have two whole days of pure elation and that's better than none." She smiled up at Hermione, "See you August 1st Professor!" Then she quietly snuck back inside leaving Hermione to wonder at what type of child would fool herself just to have two days of hope.


	2. The City Behind the Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I'm bidding on it on ebay, which I don't own either.

Chapter 2: The City Behind the Wall

Lily walked down the streets of London mentally preparing her speech: "Hello. My name was Lily Jacobs. I'm going to Hogwarts next year and Professor Granger sent me here to get my school supplies."

"Where are your parents?"

"My father is at work but he gave me money."

"Your father lets you wonder around by yourself."

"His work is just down the street and I showed him the pub. He is planning on joining me during his lunch break."

'Yes,' thought Lily as she entered the Leaky Cauldron, 'that will work.' She walked up to the counter with a forced confidence. The bar tender was gruff and barely acknowledge her as she walked up.

Lily took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Lily Jacobs. I'm…" The bartender interrupted her, "anyone going into Diagon Ally?" An older gentleman with a warm smile and lose fitting robes stood up and walked over. "I'm heading that way Tom; I can take the girl in." He motioned to Lily and headed toward the back door. Lily didn't follow right away; she was thrown by Tom's indifferent attitude. Did many eleven year-old girls wonder into this shady pub alone? She didn't ponder this for long, though, because the man was holding the door open for her.

He smiled at her again when she reached him and led her out into an ally. "My name is Remus Lupin. You're going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"Yes sir. I'm Lily Jacobs." He stopped and looked at her; an odd emotion in his eyes. "Lily?" She nodded not looking away from his grey eyes. "It was my mother's favorite flower. She wasn't well when she was pregnant with me and the doctors didn't think either of us were going to make it. During those days she spent all her time in the garden with the lilies. She lived until I was five and everyday she gave credit to her lilies. She said it was only right to name me after them." Lily broke eye contact then embarrassed by how much she had relayed to this stranger.

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Lily smiled softly. She was glad he knew what to say. She didn't think she could handle this man's pity. She watched as he walked up to a brick wall and took out a thin would stick. He tapped the bricks and the quickly moved aside. The sight behind the wall took her breath away. How could it be that she had gone from the dreary, grey streets of London to this colorful wonder? 'Flowers' Lily thought in awe, 'this isn't a city, it's a garden!"

Remus chuckled at her reaction. "Well don't just stand there, you have a lot to buy." Lily nodded, "Thank you for getting me in. I can find my way from here." He looked at her knowingly, "Do you have wizard money?" Lily didn't even need to reply. "Come on, you can exchange your money in Gringotts. You might want me to stick with you a little longer. Gringotts can be a bit intimidating the first time." As it turned out, Lily was glad he had stayed; the goblins made her anxious. Remus helped her get in and out without making too much of a fool of herself.

When they were back outside Lupin checked his watch. "I'm meeting my family here soon. My daughter is starting school this year too, so we will be heading everywhere on your list. You are welcome to join us."

"Oh! Well…" Lily was saved from making up an excuse by a man haling Lupin. As the two men talked, Lily slipped away. The man was very nice but she didn't feel comfortable imposing herself upon his family. So instead she found herself navigating her way through the crazy streets. She was able to find everything pretty well and when she got turned around someone was always willing to point her in the right direction. Her last stop was Ollivanders for a wand.

It was very hectic inside; an old man was up on a ladder throwing down black boxes and griping at a young man down below who was desperately trying to pick them up. The boy noticed her and dropping the boxing in his arm walked over to great her. "Hi. You're looking for your first wand, yes? My name is Char M. Wood. I'm the assistant here." Lily laughed, and he looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a joke."

"Why did you think it was a joke?"

" 'cause you work with wands and your name is Char M. Wood…Charmed Wood…Char… Never mind."

"Mr. Wood, are you selling wands or finding a date?" Ollivander called from the ladder without even looking down.

"Sorry Sir, on it Sir," Wood called up. He produced a measuring tape and pretended to measure the length of her arm. "The old man's kinda crazy, had a hard time during the war, been trying to retire ever since. I'm the tenth prospect he's had for taking over this business, give it another month and he'll have fired me too."  
"War?" He smiled at her, "Muggle born eh?" Before Lily had a chance to ask him what a muggle was, Ollivander had come over and pushed Char out of the way. "What are you standing around for? The wands won't organize themselves." Char walked off muttering, "They would if you'd let be put a spell on them."

Ollivander buzzed around her busily measuring and muttering. "Never going to be able to take care of the wands, can't even recognize a second generation wizard."

"I'm not second generation," Lily said interrupting his monologue, "No one else in my family is a wizard."

Olivander shock his head, "Nonsense. I've been in this business a long time, my dear, I know wizard blood when I see it." Lily decided not to respond and he went on, "In fact, I think I have just the wand for you," he walked over to the shelves talking over his shoulder, "special wand too: Dragon heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail. Not just any Horntail, but one that went up against the one and only Harry Potter," he waited for a response and not getting one continued, "A dragon's heart is strengthened by who it battles. When you fight the best you become the best." He recovered the wand and came back over, "I went to a lot of trouble to get this, a lot of people wanted," he handed her the wand, "here try it out. Give it a whirl." Lily held the wand tight. She liked the way it felt in her hand: warm and exhilarating. She waved it and to her delight rainbow sparks flow from the tip. "Very good, very good," Ollivander looked pleased, "yes a special wand indeed."

"Sir if this wand is so special perhaps it should go to someone else. I probably don't even have enough money to buy it."

"Preposterous! I'm not going to charge you a thing." Lily was extremely confused.

"But why…"

"My dear, when you make a wand like this you want to make sure it ends up in the right hands. No matter what the cost," he smiled and winked at her. He shoot a glance at Char, "That something I'm not sure he understand."

_Haha! My first two chapters. Take that!...Please review...Please_


	3. The Connoisseurs of Pranksters

_Hello my non-existent reviewers! Sorry it took so long to for me to update, but I got caught up in school stuff._

_Non-existent reviewer: What school already! Le Gasp!_

_Yes it does suck that you for your concern non-existent reviewer._

_Disclaimer: After a long and difficult eBay battle I have successfully bought Harry Potter for a hefty amount of 6.23! Ha-ha I win! Wait a second…this doesn't look right. You know what? I don't think there really is a Patten officer named Smeggal McSmeggalson. Man! Never mind. What a waste of 6.23!_

Chapter 3: The Connoisseurs of Pranksters

On August 1st Lily sat on her trunk, watching the clock. 'At 7: 30,' she told herself, 'At 7:30 I'll go down and face my dad.' She watched in anguish as the red numbers got bigger and bigger. '7:35. I'll go down stairs at 7:35.' Lily took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from deciding it was time to be brave. She picked up her trunk and dragged it over to the window. She leveraged it on the windowsill letting it teeter for a second before she let it fall. She winced when it hit the ground and waited for a few seconds to see if it had roused any attention. When she was sure the coast was clear she grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs.

She walked as quietly as she could. If she was lucky her dad would still be asleep and she could leave without even talking to him, but of course, she wasn't that lucky.

"Where are you going?" Lily was half way to the door when her father spoke from the dark living room.

"School, Dad? It's August." He got up from his chair and made his way over to her. She didn't look up at him.. She couldn't stand to see him; to taint her memories of him.

"How old are?"

"Eleven." 'Oh please let me leave soon!' she prayed. She didn't like how close he was standing to her, how heavily his breath smelled, or the direction in which the conversation was moving. She tried to imagine herself in a more awkward situation, but she couldn't.

"And this school you're going to? What's it called?"

"It's the local public school, right up the street. Dad don't you remember? You enrolled me there last spring," Lily stood as still as she could. She was sure any sudden movement would reveal her lie.

"When will you be home?" Lily stole a glance into his eyes then, but looked away quickly afraid of what she say there.

"I'll be home later tonight, Dad," even as she said it a small regarded it as truth. 'I'll never get away with this might as well give up now.' Her father stared her down for a minute longer before heading back to his chair. With a great relief Lily exited her house.

Lily walked into Kings Cross Station three hours later, trunk in cart and backpack in hand reassuring herself that her father would be too drunk to notice that she didn't come home that night, or ever again.

She reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and stared at it for a few seconds in hopes that it would suddenly appear less solid. Her hopes were ill founded, though, as the brick wall did not wavier. 'Well, there was a pub nobody could see and a city behind a wall, she hasn't led me wrong yet and I can't just keep standing here.' So buckling down Lily ran right through the wall on to platform 9 and ¾.  
People were bustling around her. Friends called to friends across the platform, parents tried to wrangle their children, and more people keep coming through the wall. Lily took it all in for a second, heart beating wildly in her chest, before heading onto the bright scarlet train. She made herself comfortable in an empty compartment and waited for the train to start. Five minutes before eleven Lily heard a commotion in the hall.

"You know if you really want to find her you should knock on every compartment and ask if she's in there." Lily didn't hear a reply, instead she heard the sound ok knocking and a second voice asking, "Are any of you Lily Jacobs?" Apparently none of them where, because thirty seconds later she heard more knocking and the girl asking for her in the next compartment. She stuck her head out of the compartment and watched as two girls and a boy walked down the aisle looking in each compartment for her.

"Anyone in here named Lily Jacobs?"

"I'm Lily Jacobs," she called to the them. "See ya," one of the girls said as they left the other group and headed over towards Lily's seat.

"Hi!" The girl had a tawny complexion and an almost wolfish look to her, " My names Andy Lupin. My dad told me to look you up."

"You took him very literally, I see." Andy shrugged and her and her friends sat down opposite Lily. "That's Star Longbottem," she said motioning to the girl, "It was her idea and I thought it be fun ." Star was tall and thin with long dirty blond hair. She smiled passively and said, "Life's not fun without a little chaos."

"That's our creed," the boy explained, "My name is Grant Weasely." Grant was small and pale with curly brown hair. "Are you a muggle born?"

"That's what the guy in the wand store called me. What does it mean?

"It just means neither of your parents were wizards."

"Don't worry," Star said smiling, "it's not offensive."

Lily looked at her unsure, "Ironically I wasn't thinking it was until it was until this exact moment." Andy and Grant laughed. Just then the door opened and three boys entered. The oldest appeared to be a third year. He had caramel color skin and ruddy hair. On either side of him was a boy who looked a bit younger, one with blond shoulder length hair the other black with dreadlocks. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys. Could you guys have picked a more obscure compartment?" the middle guy demanded.

"Probably," Lily answered automatically, "If you want we could leave and go try to find one." In response Dreadlock boy dropped to one knee in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Alas, fair maiden, I did not she thou. Please forgiveth me for my companion's harsh language." Lily stared at him unsure how to respond to him. Luckily, Andy intervened, "Stop making a fool of yourself." She kicked him lightly. "This is our new friend Lily Jacobs. Lily that's Fred Weasely, Jake Baldwen , And this prat on the floor is River Jordan."

"Excellent," Fred said smiling at her, "now we have enough for a Quiditch team!"

"A what?" The blond boy, Jake, smiled at her, "Anther muggle born, finally, it gets awfully annoying dealing with them," he motioned to around the room, "and all there intertwining families. It's nice to have some new blood. If you have any questions just ask me, I'll be much less ridiculing then the rest of them." Lily returned the smile but didn't have time to respond because Fred took control of the conversation.

"Not that these interdictions aren't fun or anything, but we came for a reason. Grant, you ready?" Grant got up and prepared to follow them.

"Where are you guys going?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"To perform and extremely stupid and dangerous prank, obviously," replied Star helpfully, then she add, "It's not going to work. I'm a seer." Grant rolled his eyes, "are not."

Andy got up. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Andy stared at Fred, your face challenging, "And why ever not?"

"Because," said River smiling, "You my dear are the last great connoisseur of pranks left. Without you to appreciate and critique us we will never know if we have truly lived up to are potential." As they left the compartment Fred called back, "We look forward to your feedback." Andy stuck her tongue out at them.

Lily talked to Star and Andy for the rest of the trip as they gave her some insight into the Wizarding World, but instead of reassuring her it only reinforced how much she didn't know.. By the time she was exiting the train she was a bundle of nerves. The station was in mass chaos, but Lily found herself being herded with the other first years toward a very large man.

A cough behind them drew their attention as Grant, covered in soot, joined the throng. The older boys, equally covered, followed behind.

"Told you so!" Star Sang at them. Andy looked smug, "How'd it go?"

"Nothing a little work can't fix."

"Or an extra pair of hands." Andy said pointedly. Fred coughed and nodded. Lily handed him a paper. "What's this?"

"Your grade: T for troll." The boys laughed and headed off to join the other older kids as Lily, Andy, Star, and Grant followed the rest of the first years up to the castle.

_Okay that's it I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Please…Please…Please… No, but seriously please!!...Please_


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts…I Think

_Okay i'm going for a new record here: One review!! ya we can do it people!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but i have a plan _

Chapter four: Welcome to Hogwarts…I think

Lily was in a state of shock as she stood in the entrance hall. She found herself staring at everything and unable to processes any of it.

"Lily," Andy snapped her fingers in front of Lily's face, "Lily focus. I need to talk to you before Grant's mom comes back."

Lily turned to look at her, shocked. "Professor Granger is Grant's mom?"

"Yes, now focus."

"But they have different last name."

"She kept her name. Now listen"

"But …"

"LILY! We don't have time for this right now. Listen, okay?" Lily nodded and Andy went on, "We are about to go get sorted and you need to try to get into Gryffindor."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're probably going to end up and Slytherin, just like Star is probably going to end up in Ravenclaw, and that means we won't get to see each other half as much as we would normally would, not to mention all the houses are sorta rivals and of course we won't get to form a quiddich team, and I know it sounds kinda bad trying to herd you into a house and all but the other boys are already in Gryffindor so it's our only chance to be all together and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. 'Cause if you are in Slytherin, which I think you will be based on what I've gathered in the few hours I've known you, I will still be friends with you but it will be much harder and it will much, much, much more fun if we were together." Andy panted a bit after this little speech. Lily had a lot of responses, but given Andy's frantic look she chose the most relevant, "Can you choose your house?"

"Yes," Andy said at the same time Grant said, "No." Lily looked at them. "It's just a rumor in our family," he motioned to him and Andy, "that Harry Potter was able to pick his house. _But_ it is not something to bank on. He was the greatest wizard of all time."

"Is," Star corrected, "He's not dead yet." Grant just rolled his eyes.

Professor Granger came back out and gathered them all up. All Lily could think about as she walked into the dining hall for the first time was how unreal this all seemed. She didn't process any of the faces that stared at her she just let herself get wrapped up in the euphoria repeating softly to herself, "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

Professor Granger walked to the front and placed an old hat and a stool. The whole school sat quietly staring at the hat. After a few seconds it opened its mouth and started to sing:

I'm Hogwarts' most prized hat  
I sort the students both thin and fat  
I'll tell you were you need to go  
But first of the houses you most know

Gryffindor is true and brave  
They act on instinct and misbehave  
Slytherins are cunning and sly  
Slithering through life and sliding on bye

If you think with your heart not with your mind  
You're a Hufflepuff loyal and kind  
Ravenclaw, on the other hand  
Use their wits to foil man

Four houses acting as one  
Welcome to Hogwarts! Now let's have some fun!

The students cheered for the hat as Granger took out a role of parchment and began to call students names of it. One by one the students came forward to be sorted. As her name drew nearer, Lily became more nervous. After hearing the song she had to admit that she did sound more like a Slytherin then anything else. Oh well. She'd just have to ask the hat if he could make an exception.

She waited anxiously until, "Jacobs, Lily" rang through the hall then she walk over to the stool to receive the hat. As soon as it feel over her head she heard it's voice.

"Aww yes. This shouldn't be a hard chose at all. Slytherin easily, but that's not were you want to go is it."

"What could it hurt?" Lily thought to the hat, "I know I don't fit there as well, but it's what I want."

The hat seemed to sigh, "Miss Jacobs, it is your choice, but I beg you to listen to me. It will be a much harder path than your one in Slytherin. It goes against your very nature to stand and fight." Lily felt insulted by this assumption. She had stood up to people before and had gotten into many fights because of it. "But," the hat interrupted hearing her thoughts, "There are many kinds of fights." A picture of her father flashed in her head. "Exactly," replied the hat, "You endure easily when it comes to physical pain, but how well will you do when it comes to the pain of your heart." Lily thought about it for a moment then said, "I'm not afraid of making hard choices." The hat sighed, defeated. "Very well then GRYFFINDOR." Lily took off the hat and went to take her seat.

Despite the fact that all four of them ended up in Gryffindor, and despite the fact that the feast was amazing, Lily couldn't get over the hat's words and the guilt she felt for not standing up to her father earlier today. This feeling stayed with her as the prefects lead them up to the common room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the girl called as she left the first years in their new room. The words sounded very hollow to Lily.

"Cheer up," Andy told Lily as she threw herself onto her four poster bed, "It's going to be great, you'll see."

_Yes i know this chapter was really short and not very good, but i'd care more if someone was accually read this._


End file.
